Working Vacation
by Im-On-A-Roll
Summary: Don Lino, Lenny, Oscar, and Angie all go on a vacation to the sunny, relaxing north reef. But thier vacation is about to become one they'll never forget. I've given the chapters different labels!
1. Chapter 1: We Need a Vacation

Hey there all my many fans! It's now time for another of my world-famous "Shark Tale" Fanfictions, and this time the story is longer than just one chapter, yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Okay listen up, Don Lino and Lenny are overworked and they decide to go on a vacation, and they take Oscar and Angie. But little do they know that an old member of Lino's mob is spying on them and is secretly plotting revenge. Enjoy!

**Working Vacation**

_Chapter 1_

Don Lino had had one heck of a long day at work. Today's meeting had simply driven him insane! It had lasted from ten in the morning to ten at night because Lino was barely able to say what he needed to say. But did the fact that every member of his mob was more interested in hearing that Giuseppe was now a dad than in listening to what he couldn't wait 'til tomorrow to tell them bother him? NO! In fact, all the mindless chatter was actually a nice distraction from Luca the mentally challenged octopus yammering pointlessly to him about pianos!

Lino sighed sadly as he sat down in his soft chair. He just couldn't put up with his own employees showing up to the most important meeting of the year just to talk among themselves as if they were High School students! As for Luca, Lino would rather have been beaten senselessly and strapped to an electric chair than listen to his so-called right hand man talking nonstop about the fact that he could play every song from "The Phantomfish of the Opera" on piano!

Lino was so exhausted that it took him almost thirty seconds of staring at the clock to realize Lenny was almost four hours late from work. That was a first; Lenny always came home at seven on the dot. Lino reached over to his phone to call Lenny on his cell when his office door suddenly swung open.

"Hi, Pop," said a very weary looking Lenny.

"Lenny?" Lino was too tired to be angry. "Where've you been? You're four hours late."

"I know, sorry Pop. The Whale Wash was packed! There were so many customers that we couldn't even take a lunch break."

"Really?"

"Yes! And let me tell ya something else!" Lenny rose up his fins, even though he was too weak to. "These fins have touched whale tongues!"

"So?" Lino asked.

"At least forty-five whale tongues! Forty-five dirty, slime-covered whale tongues! One of them was so gross that I had to clean it four times!"

"Wow," Lino said as Lenny sat down on a bar stool. "Looks like we both had a lousy day."

"What do ya mean, Pop?"

Lino inhaled as deeply as he could.

"Well, let me tell you about my day, Son," he started. "Today was supposed to be the most important meeting possibly in my whole life. Yesterday I specifically told everyone to show up and listen, but all they did was show up!"

"Did they even hear anything you said?" Lenny asked.

"I don't think anyone even knew I was in the room, except for Luca," Lino replied.

"Well what were they doing that whole time?"

"They just sat around and congratulated Giuseppe 'cause his wife gave birth to her new pup last week."

Lenny was a little surprised.

"Well, why didn't you congratulate him Pop? I mean didn't you want everyone to notice you when you became a parent?"

Lino laughed. "Yes I did, and I tried to congratulate him but he barely even noticed I was there."

They both sighed. Clearly both of them were having the worst day of their lives because of their jobs and all the people they had to work with. Neither of them could deny it any longer, they needed to take a few days off.

"Pop," Lenny said, "We need a vacation."

Lino nodded. "You're right, Lenny. Where do ya think we should go?"

"I don't know, but as long as it's away from the Whale Wash then I'm there."

"Well as long as Luca doesn't come with us, then I'm there too," Lino agreed.

"I wanna go somewhere that's sunny," Lenny said.

"Somewhere where you can sleep as long as ya want." said Lino.

"Somewhere with great food."

"Somewhere with "Do Not Disturb" signs on the doors."

For a few minutes, they remained silent trying to think of where they should go for their vacation. Then they both thought of the perfect place.

"The North Side Reef!" They both said at the exact same time.

"Great idea, Son," Lino said.

"How long should we stay?" Lenny asked.

"As long as we need the relaxation. Maybe about…two weeks?" Lino suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. But before we start making plans," Lino yawned, "I need to sleep."

"Me too," Lenny agreed.

They both left Lino's office, said goodnight to each other and went to bed. They could hardly wait; two whole weeks with no disgusting whale tongues, no distracted employees, and best of all, no Luca.

_End of Chapter 1. I'll upload the rest as soon as I can._


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Day

_Chapter 2_

The next day at the Whale Wash, Lenny just couldn't help but brag to Oscar and Angie about his upcoming vacation.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled after he told them.

"What's the problem?" Lenny asked them. "Do you want me to just stay here my whole life scrubbing slime off of whale tongues?"

"No, Lenny," Oscar said. "We're just upset that you're going on vacation and not even thinkin' about inviting us!"

Lenny didn't know how to say it truthfully, but he did think about inviting them once or twice. It was just that he and Lino wanted to go to the North Side Reef by themselves, and away from the people they worked with.

"Well," he started, "We weren't exactly expecting anyone to come with us."

"Are you crazy?" Oscar asked, pulling out his calendar and showing Lenny an entire page of days he had marked off. "I've been working everyday for the past month. If anyone needs a vacation, it's me! And since I am my own boss, I hereby give myself two weeks off. "

Then Lenny turned to Angie.

"And why do you wanna come, Angie?"

"Because I've wanted to visit the North Reef since I was a little kid! I've always heard that they have the best hotels, the best view of the surface, and the people are so friendly."

"She also wants to go 'cause they got the best Kelpy Kremes," Oscar whispered in Lenny's ear.

"Very funny, Oscar," Angie said with a dirty look on her face.

"Whatever, can we please come with ya Lenny?" Oscar pleaded.

"Well," Lenny thought, "I guess it's okay."

Oscar and Angie cheered in excitement.

"But, I'll have to check and see if it's okay with Pop."

"Oh don't even worry about that," Oscar joked. "Your dad loves us more than any other fish in the sea. He'd be more than happy to let us come with you."

X--X

"Lenny, why did you have to invite them?" Lino asked after Lenny told him that he had invited Oscar and Angie.

"Pop, I had to," Lenny replied. "They're my best friends."

Lino made a face at him that said, "And what am I supposed to be, just your dad?"

"Ehh…Let me rephrase that. They're my best _fish_ friends. You're my best _shark_ friend."

Lino smiled.

"And besides," Lenny continued, "You said as long as Luca doesn't come with us, you're there."

"That's true." Lino paused for a few minutes and finally got overruled. "Okay, you can bring your weird friend and his girlfriend."

"Thanks Pop. You're the best!"

"Yeah, I know."

Lenny swam up to his room to call Oscar on his cell. He dialed Oscar's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Lenny. So, what did he say?" Said Oscar's voice on the other line.

"He said you guys can come." Lenny said.

"YES!" Oscar yelled. "So when are we leavin'?"

"Two weeks from Saturday, so make sure you guys are ready. Oh and meet us here at eight o'clock."

"In the mornin'?" Oscar asked.

Lenny sighed.

"Yes, Oscar. In the morning."

There was a raspy sound coming from the other line. Lenny could tell that Oscar was sighing.

"Fine, we'll be there. I'll call Angie right now and tell her."

"Great. I'll see ya later, Oscar."

"Alright, later."

Lenny hung up his phone and got himself ready for bed. _"I guess it won't be too bad if Oscar and Angie come."_ he thought to himself as he lay down in his bed. _"They're my best friends and they need this vacation just as much as Pop and I do. What's the worst that can happen?"_

X--X

On Saturday morning, Lino and Lenny were all packed. They said goodbye to Lenny's mother and were now waiting impatiently outside their liner for Oscar and Angie, who were late. They had been waiting for almost half an hour and were just about ready to leave without them.

"Are ya sure you told 'em eight o'clock?" Lino asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Lenny said.

"Are ya sure you told 'em eight o'clock in the _morning_?"

"I'm positive, Pop. I know I did 'cause I remember Oscar whining like a baby when I told him."

Lenny pulled his cell phone out of his suitcase to call Oscar and ask him what was taking so long, but Lino stopped him.

"They're here," he said.

Lenny looked ahead and saw Angie swimming toward them carrying a pink suitcase with a decorative "A" on it. Oscar was swimming slowly behind her looking half-awake and carrying a green suitcase.

"Hi Lenny, hey Lino," Angie greeted them when she reached them.

"Hey guys, what took you so long? We've been waiting for ages," Lenny said.

"I know, we're so sorry." Angie turned to Oscar and gave him a nasty look. "_Somebody_ didn't want to get out of bed this morning."

"Well," Oscar started, "Maybe you don't care about a fish's beauty sleep, but I am a beautiful guy and I need to make sure I'm beautiful when I travel!"

Angie rolled her eyes.

"Well, the point is we're all here and we're all ready," Lenny said. "Pop, do you have the map?"

"Lenny, you've been hanging around your mother for too long," Lino said. "I don't need a map; I know exactly where I'm going."

"Are you sure?" Lenny asked.

"As sure as Luca's an idiot," Lino answered with a smile.

"Wow, you must be pretty sure about it then," Angie said.

"Yup. Now let's get a move on. We've got a long way to go and not much time."

And with that, Lino, Lenny, Angie, and Oscar, who was still moaning about the time, were off to the North Reef.

_End of Chapter 2. _


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

_Chapter 3_

It took almost three hours for the group to arrive at the North Reef. And let me just say that the trip there was a disaster thanks to Oscar, who was still not used to being up so early in the morning.

"And another thing, Angie," Oscar whined. "It's not right or legal to break into a guy's house to rudely wake him up at seven in the morning! If you weren't my girlfriend, I would've called the cops!"

Angie kept saying in her head how much she wanted to slap Oscar in the face, but it would be worth it once they got there.

"Is that so?" she asked sweetly. Then suddenly, she raised her fin up in an attempt to hit him. "WELL IF YOU WEREN'T MY BOYFRIEND, I WOULD SO TOTALLY KICK YOUR…"

"Give it a rest, you two," Lino called back to them. "We're here."

The North Side Reef was everything Angie said it was in the last chapter (LOL). The sun was completely visible through the calm, clear ocean, and every fish and shark on the reef treated each other like they were family.

Lino had made reservations for them to stay at the best hotel on the reef, the Black Pearl.

"Wow," Angie said as they stood staring at the large, beautiful hotel. "I've always heard about it, but I never once thought I'd be staying at it."

They went inside and went to the lobby to sign in and get the keys to their rooms. All of them would be staying in rooms on the top floor, which is where you'd want to be if you wanted an amazing view of the reef. Lino and Lenny would be in room 860, while Oscar and Angie would be right next door in 861.

They were just getting ready to go up to their rooms when a deep, familiar voice called Lino's name from behind him.

"Don Lino, is that you?"

Lino turned around and to see who it was.

"Vince?"

A tall great white who looked just a little younger than Lino was just a few feet away and was swimming up to them. Behind this shark was a younger male shark that was about Lenny's age and extremely good-looking.

"Hey, Lino!"

The older shark swam up to Lino and shook his fin.

"Hi, Vince," Lino said happily. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm fine and still hot," Vince said.

"Barely," Lino replied.

Both older sharks laghued hysterically.

"Vince, you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you."

Then Vince turned to Lenny, who knew his dad's old friend too well.

"Is this Lenny?" Vince asked.

"Yeah it is," Lenny said.

"Whoa, I haven't seen you since you were eight! You sure have grown a heck of a lot. Got any girls yet?"

"Not yet, Vince," Lenny answered.

"That's okay, we'll find ya someone soon."

Then Lino took notice of the younger, handsome shark that was with Vince.

"Then this strapping young man must be Victor, am I right?"

"Yes, Don Lino, sir," replied the shark in a somewhat gentle voice.

Angie was taking much interest in Victor, which Oscar was not at all pleased with.

"Angie, stop lookin' at him like that," Oscar snapped.

"What? He's gorgeous."

"You think that gives you the right to look at him?" Oscar continued.

"Oscar, don't be jealous of him because he's better-looking than you," Angie replied.

"Oh no you didn't," Oscar said.

Lenny interrupted before things got ugly between the two fish.

"Uh, guy's why don't we go upstairs and check out our rooms, NOW?"

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere without Victor there to protect me from this buffoon," Angie said.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys. May I take your bag, Miss Angie?" Victor asked politely.

"Yes, please," Angie said handing Victor her small suitcase.

Oscar couldn't believe that his own girlfriend was about to leave him for a shark that she just met two minutes ago.

"I'll be up in a few, Lenny," Lino called to Lenny as they swam to the elevators.

"Okay, Pop."

When the four kids had left, Lino turned back to Vince.

"So Vince, no hard feelings about me firing you all those years ago, right?"

Vince grinned widely as if he was hiding something from Lino.

"None whatsoever," Vince said through his teeth.

"So," Lino continued, "How's Veronica?"

Vince suddenly looked crestfallen.

"She, uh…" He could barely let it out. "She died three years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Lino put his fin on Vince's shoulder.

"It's okay, Lino. It was something that just couldn't have been avoided. But enough about me, how are you doing?"

"I've been just fine, thanks," Lino replied.

"Really?" Vince asked. "'Cause I…I heard about Frankie."

"Ya did?"

Vince nodded.

"Well like you said," Lino continued, "It was something that couldn't have been avoided."

"Yeah, kinda like if anything ever happened to Lenny?"

"Come again?" Lino asked, looking very confused.

"Think about it, Lino. Since Frankie's death came right outta' nowhere with no warning or sign, what if Lenny's death comes the same way?"

Lino didn't say another word, at least not out loud. He had never thought about that before. What if something happened in the near future that made him lose his only living child?

"Wow, Vince. You're right," Lino said.

"I know. I mean, I am?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. What if Lenny just decided to go out for a few hours and…never came back? I better keep an eye on him and make sure nothing happens to him. I'll see ya later, Vince."

And with that, Lino swam to the elevator as fast as he could.

"You do that Lino!" Vince called after him.

Once Lino had left, an evil smile appeared on Vince's face. _"This'll be way too easy,"_ he thought to himself.

_End of Chapter 3. _


	4. Chapter 4: Vince's Plot

_Chapter 4_

Vince went up to his hotel room to find that Victor was already there unpacking his stuff.

"Hey, Pop," Victor greeted him.

"Victor, sit down for a minute, I got something to tell ya," Vince said.

Victor sat down on his bed and listened to whatever his father had to say. Vince shut the door and sat down next to his son.

"What's up, Pop?" Victor asked.

"Victor," Vince started, "Tell me what you think of Lenny."

"Well, I like his pink fish friend and she likes me a lot." Victor started to chuckle. "I think she actually likes me more than she likes her boyfriend."

"Well what about Lenny?" Vince asked.

"He's just as cool as he was when we were eight and his dad is cooler than I remember."

"So it looks like you and Lenny are still friends after not seeing each other for eleven years?" Vince asked.

Victor nodded.

"Hmm, too bad we have to kidnap him," Vince said.

The smile on Victor's face suddenly turned to confusion with a side of disappointment. "What?"

"Listen, Son," Vince said. "Do you remember when I used to work for Lino when you were a kid?"

"Yeah," Victor replied.

"In fact, I was his right hand man," Vince continued. "I gave him everything I had, I did everything he told me to and I did it right. But then that no-good, boneless, ink-squirtin', opera-lovin' moron Luca came along and did my job better than I did! Lino practically fell in love with him (not literally), and then had me fired!"

"Pop?" Victor interrupted. "You're starting to scare me."

"Sorry Son, but every time I think about it I get so enraged with anger! Anyway, if Lino hadn't had replaced me, then he probably would've promoted me from right hand man to Don."

"Pop, that was years ago. Don't you think it's time to put all that behind you and focus on the more important things in life?" Victor asked.

"Oh I tried to do that, Victor," Vince said. "I tried and tried, but I never stopped hating Lino! And then we had to move to the North Reef so I could find a new job. And I finally did find a new job, which I hate!"

"Pop, you work at a five-star restaurant."

"As a male's restroom attendant," Vince added.

"It's not as bad as you think it is, and you know it," Victor said.

"Either way, I deserved to be Don," Vince continued. "I've been seeking revenge on Lino ever since that day. And now he and Lenny come to the North Reef for a vacation, and in doing so they've swum right into my little trap."

Victor still looked confused, but Vince just kept talking.

"Now that Frankie's dead, Lino will be worried sick about his only living son. Don't ya think it would be unfortunate if Lino would have his back turned and Lenny just happened to disappear?"

"Pop, where is all this leading to?" Victor asked.

Vince sighed.

"We kidnap Lenny while Lino ain't lookin', and threaten to kill him unless Lino gives up his business to me!"

"What?" Victor asked. "Pop, you're outta your mind! I'm not gonna help you kidnap Lenny just because you didn't do your old job right!"

"Why not?" Vince asked through his teeth.

Victor was now more angry than confused.

"Because Lenny's really special to Don Lino. Think about it, how would you feel if someone tried to kidnap me?"

"ENOUGH!" Vince snapped. "Let me make this as clear as I can. You're gonna help me get revenge on Lino, or I'll do to you what I had to do to your mother."

Victor gasped. A few years ago, Vince and his wife, Veronica, had gotten into a fight. For days and days, Victor had watched his parents hate each other more and more. Then finally, Vince had gotten so angry with Veronica that he...You get the point. And just a few minutes ago, Vince had lied to Lino and said it was an "accident".

Victor couldn't believe this. His own father had killed his mother and was now threatening to kill him.

"What's the plan?" Victor asked sadly.

"Okay," Vince said, "Lino's just gonna keep getting' all up in Lenny's business and makin' sure he doesn't go out alone. Once Lenny is fed up with Lino being overprotective, he'll runaway. And that's when we grab him and Lino will have to go lookin' for him."

Victor was not finding this plan good in any way, shape, or form.

"After that, we'll order Lino to give up his job to me in exchange for the safe return of his son, and from then on I'll be known as Don Vince."

"Alright, Pop," Victor said gloomily.

Vince began to do that whole "Evil Laugh" thing, but Victor just sat on his bed and felt completely ashamed of himself.

_End of Chapter 4._


	5. Chapter 5: What's Wrong, Pop?

_Chapter 5_

The next two days were dragging on forever. The day after the group had arrived at the Black Pearl, Lino and Lenny had gone out to enjoy the reef's amazing sites. Lino remembered what Vince had told him yesterday about something happening to Lenny. So he kept his eyes on Lenny the whole time and wouldn't look away from him except to look up at the sky to check for falling anchors. Lenny noticed his father staring at him and asked him as politely as he could if anything was wrong. But Lino's reply was simply "No, everything's just great."

But Lenny was no idiot; he knew that Lino was keeping something from him.

Meanwhile, Oscar kept getting the feeling that Angie was lying to him.

"Oscar," Angie said to him while Lino and Lenny were out site-seeing, "I'm gonna go check out the buffet. I'll be back soon."

But Oscar replied rudely, "If ya see any Kelpy Kremes, just leave 'em there."

After Angie left the room, Oscar kept having visions about what he thought she was really doing. _"She's probably out on a date with that _Victor _guy. I can't believe that woman actually has the hots for him. I mean sure he's charming, and sure he treats her like a lady, it's not like I never did."_

However, in real life Angie was just downstairs at the buffet table and wasn't even thinking about Victor, but she did have something else on her mind. _"How could Oscar talk to me like that? Who does that ungrateful fish think he is? I never did anything bad to him. I was there for him when nobody else was, especially not that little scumbag, Lola. And another thing, Oscar; I can have as much Kelpy Kremes as I want, I'M ON VACATION!" _She picked up a doughnut and took a huge bite out of it.

As for Vince and Victor, they kept waiting and waiting for their moment, or rather Vince's moment, to come. The next day, the two of them were spying on Lino and Lenny in the Dining Room waiting for the right time to kidnap Lenny. Victor still had a terrible feeling about this whole thing, but he didn't want to end up dead because of his own dad. He would often consider turning Vince into the authorities, but he was the only family he had left so he chickened out.

After an hour of watching Lino and Lenny do nothing but sit and talk, Vince finally lost patience.

"Oh my God, how long is it gonna take for Lino to leave Lenny alone?"

Victor still hated the plan, but he was smart enough to know that his dad didn't usually think things through very well.

"Pop, just where are you expecting Lino to go?"

"I don't know! The bathroom, to make a phone call, anywhere."

"And one other thing," Victor said.

"What?" Vince snapped.

"Were you actually planning to kidnap Lenny in front of all these witnesses?"

Vince looked around the large room to see that Victor was right. There were at least fifty other sharks and fish surrounding them. How much sense did it make to kidnap somebody when several other people would see him and then call the police?

"Oh, I'm such an idiot!" Vince replied, and he lay his head down on the table.

Victor rolled his eyes. Then he saw Lino and Lenny get up from their table and leave the Dining Room. At first he thought maybe he should tell Vince that they were leaving, but he refused to be a part of this plan anymore. So while Vince still wasn't looking, Victor quietly got out of his seat and left the table.

X--X

The next afternoon, Lino and Lenny were sitting silently in their room watching TV when they heard someone knocking on their door.

"I'll get it," Lenny offered.

Lino hoped that it wasn't some sort of dangerous murderer at the door. Lenny opened the door and Lino sighed in relief to see that it was just Angie and Oscar.

"Good afternoon, Lenny," Angie said.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Lenny greeted them.

"We were just on our way to the Shell Shack and we wanted to see if you and Victor wanted to come with us," said Angie.

Oscar almost gagged when she said the word "Victor".

"The Shell Shack? Seriously?" Lenny asked with wide-open eyes.

"Yup," Oscar said.

"But I heard the Shell Shack's supposed to be the most expensive restaurant-slash-dance club on the whole reef, maybe even in the whole ocean."

"It is," said Oscar. "But like I said, I've been workin' nonstop at the Whale Wash all month, so I got plenty of cash for all three of us."

Angie looked at him as if she was about to kill him.

"Don't you mean all _four_ of us?" she asked him.

"Didn't I say that?"

"Anyway, are you interested Lenny?"

But before Lenny could answer yes, Lino swam up to him and stopped him from speaking.

"Uh, I'm really sorry you two, but Lenny has to help me with…something important tonight. So you two go out and have fun with Victor. Bye."

Lino shut the door before Lenny or either fish could say another word.

"Pop," Lenny asked, "What is up with you?"

"What are you talkin' about, Son?"

"Ever since we got here, you've been staring at me all weird, you won't let me leave the hotel alone, and now you won't even let me go out with my friends? Is there something wrong?"

"No Lenny, everything's just fine," Lino answered.

"That's another thing, every time I ask you what's up you always say everything's fine. I can tell when you're lying to me, Pop. I wanna know what's going on and I wanna know now." Lenny ordered.

Lino sighed. "Okay. Sit down, Lenny."

Lenny sat down on his bed.

"Son," Lino began, "I've just been a little worried about you."

"What do you mean you've been worried?"

Lino sat down next to him. "I mean I don't wanna see you get killed by someone or something…"

"Pop," Lenny interrupted, "Is this about Frankie?"

Lino didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Pop, look at me."

Lino obeyed.

"Look, I know what you're feeling. I miss him too, but it wasn't your fault. Frankie wasn't looking where he was swimming; he didn't see the anchor until it fell on him."

"I know, Lenny," Lino said breaking out into tears. "I just…I just can't imagine what I'd do if I lost you."

"Pop, who gave you the idea that I'd get killed?" Lenny asked.

"Vince," Lino replied. "He reminded me of what happened to Frankie and made me realize that since he died unexpectedly, then maybe you would too."

Lenny smiled. "Pop, nothing bad is gonna happen to me on the North Reef. You don't have to worry about me."

Lino nodded. "You're right. I know nothing bad could happen here, I just kept thinking about Frankie." Lino stopped crying and smiled at his son. "I'm sorry, Kiddo. I shouldn't have been so pushy. You go out and have fun with your friends."

"For real? Thanks Pop, you're the best!"

"Yeah, I know. Just be careful."

"Can do."

Lenny got off of the bed and headed for the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours," he said as he went out the door.

"Have fun!" Lino called.

Lenny swam to the elevator and went inside. Once the elevator doors were shut, Vince, who had heard everything the two sharks just said through their door and then hid behind a large hallway plant, came out and began to laugh evilly again. _"This is much better than I thought it would be," _he thought to himself. _"I was hoping they'd get into a fight and Lenny would runaway, but this makes it easier. Lenny'll go dancing with his friends and won't come back, Lino will realize he shouldn't have let him go, and then he'll go lookin' for him. Everything is goin' smooth."_

X--X

Lenny and his friends had a great time at the Shell Shack, but Lenny got sick of dancing after about five hours. Oscar and Angie decided to stay a little while longer. Oscar still wanted to dance and Angie just wanted to eat because Victor had left two hours ago after getting a phone call from his dad saying that he needed him now. So Lenny decided to go back to the Black Pearl by himself.

When Lenny got back to the hotel, it was almost eleven o'clock. He decided he'd just go straight to bed when he got back to the room and tell his dad about the Shell Shack in the morning.

Lenny got out of the elevator and swam up to his room. But before he could even knock on the door, he felt something hard hit him in the back of his head. Before he could even see who or what had just attacked him, Lenny fell to the floor and knew no more.

_End of Chapter 5._


	6. Chapter 6: Where's Lenny?

Hey everyone! Okay, you may be wondering what's so exciting that the author had to tell us before he writes the chapter, right? Well, today is my seventeenth birthday! Yay! (No you don't have to get me anything. My only present is that you guys love my story and review it.) Thanks!

_Chapter 6_

Lino was starting to get worried. It was almost noon and Lenny had not returned from the Shell Shack. Lino tried to call him on his cell at least five times, but every time it was the voicemail that answered. Lino began pacing the room wondering why he had let Lenny go out last night. Then someone knocked on the door.

"_Oh God, I hope that's him,"_ Lino thought to himself.

He looked through the peephole hoping he would see his son, but it was just Oscar, who was carrying something that was almost as tall as he was on his back, and Angie. But this made Lino feel a little better, after all these two were the last people Lenny had been with. Maybe they knew where he was.

"Hey, Lino," Oscar said after Lino opened the door.

"Hey by any chance have you two seen…"

Then Lino noticed the object Oscar was carrying on his back.

"Lenny's cell phone!"

"Yeah," Angie said. "We found it on the hallway floor when we came back from the Shell Shack last night. We thought Lenny might've dropped it when he got out of the elevator, and we didn't want to wake you two so we decided to return it in the morning."

"Wait, you mean Lenny didn't come back here with you?" Lino asked.

"No, he left about an hour before we did," said Angie.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He said he was tired and was coming back here. Why do you ask?"

"Look," Lino started, "I don't know where Lenny is. He didn't come back last night."

"But his phone was just out here in the hallway," Oscar said, handing the phone to Lino.

"Which means he must be somewhere in this hotel," Angie said.

Then, a nearby voice spoke to them. "I know where he is."

Lino, Oscar, and Angie looked to the direction the voice had come from, and saw Victor swimming quickly towards them.

"Victor?" Lino asked. "You know where Lenny is?"

Victor nodded.

"Where is he?" The two fish asked at the same time.

Victor began explaining what had happened.

X--X

_(Last night)_

Vince and Victor were hiding behind the large hallway plant again when they saw Lenny exit the elevator. When Lenny was just about to knock on his bedroom door, Vince came out of hiding with a small club in his fin and struck Lenny in the back of the head. Victor shut his eyes for he couldn't bare to watch his father attack someone like that. Lenny fell to the floor like a stone and, Vince didn't notice, let go of his cell phone.

Vince gestured to Victor, telling him to come out. Victor obeyed and tried not to look at his friend's unconscious body.

"Alright, Victor," Vince whispered to avoid waking anyone, especially Lino. "While he's out cold, we'll take him to the old jailhouse on the other side of the reef, lock him up, and wait for Lino to come lookin' for him. Let's do this."

"No," Victor answered.

Vince froze and stared at his son as if he had just flipped him off.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no, Pop," Victor whispered. "This whole thing has gotten way out of control."

"Out of control?" Vince asked. "I'll tell you what's out of control: me when I don't get what I want. Mark my words, I _will _get my revenge on Lino. Or so help me, you will join your good-for-nothin' mother in Hell!"

Victor was too shocked to say anything back to Vince. He turned around and swam to the elevator as fast as he could. At first Vince thought he should go after him and force him to go along with the plan, but he changed his mind. _"Oh, who need's him anyway? I'll take care of Lino's precious little boy by myself."_

Vince picked up Lenny, who was still unconscious, and headed for the abandoned jailhouse with the club in his fin just in case Lenny would wake up.

X--X

When Victor finished the story, he had six wide-open eyes staring at him, two of which were Lino's.

"Victor, why didn't you tell me Vince was out to get me earlier?" Lino asked as if he was Victor's dad.

"I wanted to so much, Don Lino," Victor answered maturely. "But my dad threatened to kill me, just like he killed my mom."

"WHAT?" Lino, Oscar, and Angie all yelled in shock.

Lino's head was spinning. He had no idea one of his best friends would even think about killing his own family.

"Why would Vince kill your mother and lie to me saying it was an accident?" Lino asked Victor.

"I'll explain that later," Victor replied. "Right now, we have to find Lenny."

Lino nodded.

"You're right. And after that, we'll turn that dad of yours over to the cops."

Victor liked this idea.

"Do you know how to get to the old jailhouse, Victor?"

"Yes, Sir," Victor replied. "But we'd better hurry. It's about a four-hour swim and God only knows what my dad's doing to Lenny right now."

_End of chapter_


	7. Chapter 7: The Old Jail House

_Chapter 7_

Lenny slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He had no idea where he was but from the looks of it, he was in some sort of abandoned Prison. Was he dreaming? That must be the only explanation because there was no way he had done anything to be sent to the Slammer.

Lenny sat on the cold, hard floor wondering what the heck happened last night. The last thing he remembered was arriving back at the Black Pearl after going to the Shell Shack with Oscar, Angie, and Victor. He had gotten out of the elevator and was just about to go inside his room when something hard hit him in the back of the head, and that was all he remembered.

Then suddenly, a deep voice spoke and scared Lenny out of his pants (if he had any).

"Morning, Lenny. Did ya sleep well?"

Lenny turned around and saw Vince, who was giving him a cold, almost evil smile.

"Vince?" Lenny asked. "Where are we?"

"We're at the North Side Reef's old Jailhouse," Vince replied. "We're about twelve miles away from the Black Pearl."

"Am I dreaming?" Lenny asked curiously.

"I'm afraid you're not," Vince answered.

"Then why are we here, and how did we get here?"

Vince chuckled.

"I brought you here, Lenny."

Lenny was getting more confused by the second. Why would someone who was such a good friend of his family bring him to an old prison?

"Vince, why did you bring me to this creepy dump?"

"So that your dad will come looking for you, of course," Vince replied.

"Okay, could we please be a little more specific?"

Vince sighed angrily.

"Listen to me closely 'cause I'm fed up with explaining this to Victor! Eleven years ago, your dad made the biggest mistake of his life, and that was firing me and replacing me with that brain-dead octopus!"

Lenny just kept staring.

"From that day on I vowed revenge on Lino, and now I'm about to get it. 'Cause it's only a matter of time before he gets here to find you, and then I'll make a little deal with 'im."

"What kind of deal?" Lenny asked.

"He gives up his business to me, and I'll let you go," Vince replied.

"And if he refuses?" Lenny asked, even though he was afraid to find out.

Vince smiled evilly once again.

"Then you'll never see the light of another day."

Lenny was silent for several seconds, but then he realized something.

"Well sorry to rain on your parade, but my dad's always told me that he would give up anything for me and my mom. As long as he has me, he doesn't even need a job. So you won't be makin' his life as miserable as you thought you would."

"Way ahead of you on that," Vince said.

Lenny's smile faded.

"My first official act as Don will be to have you and your family…annihilated."

Lenny was silent once again. He swam to the door leading outside and tried to get away, but Vince grabbed him by the tail and pulled him back inside.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Vince said.

And with that, Vince approached a large steel door that turned out to be a cell. He opened the door and brutally threw Lenny inside.

"Until your old man gets here, you're gonna stay locked up in what I like to call the Presidential Suite! And then, I'll let you out so that I can kill you right in front of him!"

Lenny was in pain, but he still had enough strength to speak.

"We're not gonna let you get away with this, Vince!"

"What are ya gonna do, Lenny?" Vince asked. "You'll be lying dead on the cold, hard floor and your pathetic dad will be crying his eyes out 'cause he's lost everything he's ever had. In less than twenty-four hours, I'll be known only as Don Vince. Hmm, Don Vince. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Vince laughed evilly and slammed the heavy steel door.

Lenny lay helplessly on the cell floor and began to cry. He was cold, hungry, and sore all over his body. This was how it was all going to end. He wished so much that his dad could be there to hold him in his fins and tell him they would get through this mess somehow. But Lino wasn't there and Lenny was probably never going to see him again. As the sun began to set, Lenny cried himself to sleep thinking of his dad.

_End of chapter_


	8. Chapter 8: Vince's Time Has Come

_Chapter 8_

Lino, Angie, Oscar, and Victor left the Black Pearl at one o'clock hoping that Lenny would still be alive when they got to the old Jailhouse. But what they would find when they got there was unknown by all four of them. Even with Victor, who knew the whole reef like the back of his fin, leading, it would take almost four hours for them to get there. They swam as fast as they could and wouldn't stop until they saved their friend and, in Lino's case, son.

After swimming nonstop for three-and-a-half hours, the group came to a deserted field that looked very similar to the one Frankie had died in. The sun was almost down, so they decided to turn on the flashlights Victor had brought.

"We're almost there," said Victor. "Just keep following me."

Then Angie realized something.

"Oscar?" she asked.

Oscar looked at her.

"I just noticed that you have not said one hurtful or jealous thing about Victor all day. Why is that?"

Oscar chuckled. "Because Angie," he said, "I've been too busy worrying about Lenny to care about Victor."

"Oh, is _that _the only reason?" Angie asked angrily.

"No, and it's not the main reason either," Oscar said sounding as if he was afraid of Angie.

"Oh?"

"The main reason is because I realized what a jerk I've been to you and Victor all week. I guess I just got jealous of him when I saw you looking at him the way you usually look at me."

"You _guess_?" Angie asked.

"Okay, I _did_ get jealous. Ya happy?"

"Oscar," Angie said, "You may be a big jerk, but you're my big jerk. No one's ever gonna replace you, no matter how handsome they are."

"Really?" When Oscar said this, he sounded like a three-year-old.

"Yes," Angie said with a smile.

Oscar puckered his lips and leaned in to kiss Angie, but she gave him a small slap in the face.

"Pull yourself together, Tiger fish. First we find Lenny, and then we can kiss."

Oscar gave her puppy dog eyes.

"You know that doesn't work on me," Angie remarked.

"Right."

X--X

"We're here," Victor said about twenty minutes later.

There was nothing in front of them but a large, ugly building that was out all by itself in the middle of the deserted wasteland. It was larger than Lino's entire Ocean Liner. There were large metal bars on the very few windows, and some delinquent sharks had spray-painted almost a quarter of the whole building. There was no doubt that this place used to be a jail.

"This place could use a bit of a feminine touch," said Angie.

"Alright," Lino said to the three kids, "Let's go inside and look for Lenny. Be careful, all of you."

They approached the door and opened it as quietly as they could, which they needed luck doing because it was a really squeaky door. Once they got inside, they turned down their flashlights and began "calling" Lenny's name, hoping they would get an answer.

X--X

Lenny had been lying down on his cell floor for what seemed like forever. It was hard to believe he was asleep right now because the floor was so cold. But he didn't stay asleep for long.

"_Lenny?" _

He was awakened by a very familiar voice saying his name.

"_Lenny?"_

That time it was a different voice.

"_Lenny? Lenny? Lenny?"_

At first, Lenny thought these voices were hallucinations from his hunger, but then they became clearer. They were coming from right outside the cell.

"Lenny?"

This time Lenny knew whose voice was calling his name. He got off the floor and listened closely through the door.

"Lenny?" said the voice one last time.

"Pop?" Lenny yelled.

Outside the cell, Lino froze where he was.

"Lenny, is that you?" he called.

"Pop, get me out of here!"

"Lenny, where are you?" Victor yelled.

"I'm in here!" replied Lenny's voice.

It didn't take long for them to find out that Lenny was behind the only door that had no bars.

"Lenny, where's Vince?" Lino yelled through the door.

"I don't know, but hurry up and let me out before he comes back."

"Okay, don't worry. I'm gonna try and break down the door," Lino said to Victor and the two fish. But Victor stopped him.

"Don't even worry about breaking it down, Don Lino."

"Why not?" Lino asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"This is my dad we're talking about. He's not smart enough to lock someone up and take the key with him. I bet he left it on some sort of hook on the wall."

Victor pointed his flashlight at the wall next to the steel door, and found what he was looking for. A large nail was stuck halfway into the wall with a large, silver key hung around it.

"And there it is," Victor said happily.

"Wow," said Oscar. "I always thought Sykes had issues, but this Vince character is seriously nuts. I mean who in the halibut would be stupid enough to lock up a guy and leave the key right there on the wall where anyone could find it?"

"Can you just let me outta here?" said Lenny's voice.

Victor took the key off of the nail and stuck it in the lock. But before he could even turn it…

"Well…"

Vinces voice spoke and made everyone jump.

"That's not good," Lenny said to himself.

Lino pointed his flashlight at the direction the voice had come from, and sure enough it was Vince.

"Isn't this a touching little reunion? Enemies and traitors, all working together."

Vince slowly approached the small group with a look of evil on his face.

"Alright, Vince," Lino snapped. "You got a lot of explaining to do followed by a lifetime in Jail!"

Vince chuckled. "That's so like you, Lino. You've always been the one to boss people around and threaten them with prison, and I've always been the one who just sat there and watched you. But now the shoe's on the other fin!"

"Just tell me why you would do something this low!" Lino demanded.

"Simple! Because you fired me and replaced me with that idiot, Luca!"

Oscar rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Man. Who are you to call Luca an idiot when you're the one who throws a guy in a jail cell then leaves the key right there on the hook thinkin' no one would find it?"

Angie, Lino, Victor, Vince, and Lenny (though they couldn't see him) all gave Oscar a face that said "Would you shut up? We're trying to argue here." So Oscar shut up and returned his attention to the bad guy.

"So you're seeking revenge on me because Luca did your own job better than you did?" Lino asked Vince.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yes," said Vince. "I always thought that if I did my job well enough, you'd let me become Don when you retired. But then you had a change of mind when Luca came along!"

"What are you talkin' about?" Lino asked. "I'd never let you take my place. You might've done your job right, but you're not smart enough to be the boss of anything."

"Well, I'm smart enough to know what'll make you give up!" Vince snapped. "Now let's get to business."

Vince moved toward the cell door, shoved Victor out of the way, and turned the key that was already in the lock. The door opened, Vince forcefully grabbed Lenny and brought him out of the cell.

"I'll make a deal with you, Lino," said Vince with his fin tightly wrapped around Lenny's neck. "You let me become the new Don of the South Side Reef or I'll do away with your kid right here, right now!"

Lenny struggled to get free of Vince's grip. Lino couldn't bare to watch his only living child being tortured like that.

"It's up to you Lino. Lose your job, or lose your son. What's it gonna be?"

Lenny remembered that if Lino gave up his job for him, Vince would eventually have them both and Lenny's mom killed.

"Pop, don't do it!" Lenny begged.

Lino shut his eyes and made his decision.

"Alright, Vince. You're now Don of the South Side Reef, now let him go!"

Vince loosened his grip on Lenny's neck a little bit.

"Ya know what, Lino?" he asked. "I'm a little disappointed in you. You're giving me your job and saving no one."

Before Lino could say another word, Vince grabbed Lenny by the fin, lifted him away from the ground and threw him directly at the concrete wall. Lenny hit the wall face-first and then fell to the ground.

"LENNY!"

_End of Chapter 8._


	9. Chapter 9: Father and Son

_Chapter 9_

Lino stared sadly at Lenny, who was lying motionless on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Did you honestly think I was gonna let him go, Lino?" Vince asked. "As of now you have nothing, and I have everything."

Lino began to breathe angrily through his teeth and his eyes became bloodshot as he looked at Vince. This was seriously scaring Oscar, who was hiding like a coward behind Angie. The sneaky smile on Vince's face was fading away as Lino became more and more fierce. And then…

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lino slammed Vince hard across the face with his powerful tail fin. Vince fell to the floor and tried to get up, but Lino grabbed him by the neck and pinned him up against the wall.

"No, Vince," Lino snarled. "You don't have everything. There's more to being a Don than just ordering people around all the time. A Don should have a family that he loves and that loves him back. But you killed your own wife and threatened to do the same thing to your only son. You may think you rule now that you have power, but you'll _never_ have what it takes to be a Don."

"Please don't kill me, Lino," Vince begged. "Remember I used to be your best friend, your right hand man. Please have mercy."

Lino threw Vince to the ground. Then Vince looked up at Victor.

"Victor, Son. Please tell Lino how much I love you. Tell him what a great dad I am. Tell him that I really do have what it takes to be a Don."

"Why should I?" Victor asked. "You killed my mom, you threatened to kill me, and now you killed one of my best friends. You're nothing but a murderer. Get outta here, I never wanna see you again, Vince."

"Victor…"

"YOU HEARD HIM, VINCE!" Lino bellowed. "GET OUTTA HERE NOW!"

Vince got off of the floor and swam out of the jailhouse screaming.

"Well," Oscar said to Angie and Victor, "I guess we showed him who's boss."

"Oscar, what are you talking about?" Angie asked. "You were hiding behind me the whole time like a little baby."

"Oh yeah? Well…"

Victor interrupted.

"Guys?"

Angie and Oscar looked at him.

"Now's not the time for it."

All three of them looked at Lino, who was slowly swimming to where Lenny was lying on the floor. Lino got down on the floor and tried to shake Lenny awake.

"Lenny? Lenny?!"

Tears began to fall from Lino's eyes. He just refused to admit that he had lost his little Lenny.

"Lenny?"

Lenny didn't speak, move, or open his eyes. Lino could deny it no longer; he had always done his best to be a great father to Frankie and Lenny, and now he'd lost them both. Lino nuzzled Lenny's head and cried. How was he going to tell his wife? Victor, Oscar, and Angie just stood there quietly, mourning their beloved friend.

Lino knew that sooner or later, he would have to move Lenny's body so that he could take him back home and break the sad news to everyone on the South Side Reef. But for now he just couldn't let go of him. Then he felt someone's fin touch his shoulder. At first he thought it was Victor's fin, but then…

"Dad."

Lino opened his eyes and saw Lenny looking up at him with his eyes barely open. This was unbelievable, but in a good way. Lenny was still alive! Lino smiled.

"I'm here," Lino whispered as he wrapped his fins around Lenny and nuzzled his head.

Lenny buried his face in Lino's chest.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Dad," Lenny sobbed.

"Everything's alright, Lenny," Lino whispered, "I'm here."

Victor, Oscar, and Angie took notice of this miracle and smiled as well. Oscar began to cry on Angie's shoulder, which she found weird and random.

"It's so beautiful!" Oscar sobbed.

Angie rolled her eyes as she patted Oscar on the back. Victor spoke one last time.

"Let's leave them alone," he said to Oscar and Angie. So they left the jailhouse, leaving Lino and Lenny by themselves.

As Lino and Lenny held each other in their fins, they realized that they had everything that Vince and Victor didn't have. Lino had a son who couldn't be more perfect and Lenny had a dad who loved him more than anything.

"I love you, Dad," Lenny said, still nuzzling his father's chest.

A tear of happiness fell from Lino's eye when he heard the word Dad.

"I love you too, Son."

X--X

_(One week later)_

Lino, Lenny, Angie, and Oscar had enjoyed their vacation very much, but now it was time for them to go home. Before they left, they had to say goodbye to Victor and thank him for all he had done.

"Thanks so much, Victor," said Lino. "If it weren't for you I never would've seen Lenny again."

"You're welcome, Sir," Victor responded.

"And if that lousy father of yours ever comes back to ruin your life again, just call me."

"Thanks so much, Don Lino."

Lino smiled. "Just call me Lino."

"Sure thing, Lino. You're more of a dad to me than he ever was."

Lino hugged Victor.

"You're a good kid, Victor."

Victor felt the warmth of a "father's" embrace for the first time in his life and loved every second of it. Then he turned to Lenny.

"Take care of yourself, Lenny."

"I will."

They shook fins and then Victor looked at Angie.

"I think I'll miss you most of all, Angie."

Victor expected Angie to squeal in excitement, but instead she burst out into tears.

"Do I have to leave you now, Victor?" she sobbed.

Oscar sighed.

"Yes, Angie. You have to leave him now."

Angie looked at Oscar in preparation to hit him.

"Oscar, you are such a jerk!"

Oscar smiled. "But I'm your jerk."

"It's not as funny when you say it," Angie remarked.

"WHAT?"

Victor laughed.

"I'll miss you too, Oscar."

"Sure ya will," Oscar said sarcastically.

"OSCAR!"

Lino and Lenny thanked Victor one last time and then left with Angie and Oscar following them, arguing about what Oscar had just said to Victor.

Lino and Lenny rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again," Lino said to Lenny.

"Don't worry, Pop," Lenny said. "I've got an idea."

He quickly opened up his suitcase and pulled out his iPod as well as Lino's.

"We'll use these as our anti-Oscar-and-Angie shields."

"Great idea, Kiddo."

So they put on their headphones and ignored Oscar and Angie's endless battle until they got home.

_The End._


End file.
